


Rowan Prince

by sokkasfriendlygiantmushroom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkasfriendlygiantmushroom/pseuds/sokkasfriendlygiantmushroom
Summary: Dumbledore took Severus and Lucius's child from them and planted the boy with the Potters who had been looking to blood adopt a child in to their family ever since they had found out that James couldn't give Lily a baby. The boy was set up to play a great role in the war and Dumbledore had to be sure that the child would be on the right side. The last time he had seen a child this powerful it had been Tom Riddle and everyone knows how that turned out.





	1. Cassian

Severus Snape was having a normal Monday morning. Brewing potions for both the Dark Lord and the Order took up most of his time, so like any other week day, he was tucked away in his potions lab brewing multiple potions at once, completely at ease with the process. His hair was thickly greased to keep it safe from the harmful potion fumes and piled on top of his head in a messy bun. Lucius always raved about how he looked when his hair was piled up in a bun so that he couldn’t hide behind it like a curtain, and strangely enough the blond pureblood never minded when Severus’s hair was slicked up with the greasy potion that kept his hair safe from fumes though he had an obsession with washing it out of Severus’s hair when they showered or bathed together. His hair never got cleaner than when he showered with his longtime lover who could spend hours washing Severus’s hair without getting bored. He had been with Lucius since Hogwarts, even though there were a couple years in between the two he had always come on Hogsmead weekends once he had graduated to see Severus under the pretense of visiting Narcissa who had been betrothed to Lucius since before she could walk but fell hard for Rabastan Lestrange at fifteen. She had asked for a change in contract but since she was ‘worth more than a second son’ according to Lord Black at the time he had refused her request and married her off to Lucius anyways. All in all it had worked out well for them after Draco had been born as Narcissa saw Lucius as a friend and Severus would never have been permitted to wed Lucius anyways because of his ‘dirty’ blood. He was due back at Malfoy manor tonight where he had taken up residence for everything beyond potion making since Abraxas, Lucius’s father, had died.

 

Severus was stirring a sickly green bubbling potion when and accursed owl slammed against his potion lab door dislodging it enough to fly in and dropping a letter in front of him. At first he tried to set it aside and continue stirring but the snowy owl was having none of that and had taken to beating its white wings against he head until he gave in to her ludicrous demands and quickly placed all of his potions on a stasis charm and opened the letter that he now noticed was spotted with blood. Severus shot myriad of charms at the letter to reveal any curses that may have been placed on it, finding none he opened the letter.

 

What he found shocked him even further. It was an address and two words written a messy scrawl that he could’ve sworn he’d seen before. _Help Me_.

 

He looked up at the owl that had delivered the letter. Holy hell, he thought recognizing the bird now, it was Harry Potter’s owl. He grabbed the bloody letter and apperated straight to Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord had taken up shop.

 

 

 

Upon receiving the letter that contained the address of the-boy-who-wouldn’t-fucking-die’s location Voldemort immediately set up a small team to retrieve him. He sent Rabastan Lestrange to scout the area in case it was a trap by the Order and gather Lucius, Severus, and Rodolphus to leave once Rabastan came back. It didn’t take long for the youngest Lestrange brother to confirm it wasn’t a trap. Supplying that there wasn’t even a single guard watching the light side’s boy hero. Voldemort and his group of Death Eater’s all apparated out immediately to the muggle village where they found the cookie cutter house that contained the bane of his existence.

 

Rabastan and Rodolphus quickly dispatched the useless muggles and began tormenting them in the living room as Voldemort took the stairs heading to where he could sense the boy’s overdriven magic. It was working frantically to save the boy from something or another inside the smallest room of Number 4 Privet Dr. and he had to know what was causing the boy such distress. He’d never been able to get this sort of response out of his enemy. Harry had never panicked this much in his presence. The air had never been this thick with the boys fear even when he was minutes from death or another crucio and he was sure Harry didn’t know that he had been found yet.

 

The six locks that lined the door to the bedroom that he could feel Harry’s magic coming from did not go unnoticed by the Dark Lord. He didn’t even consider them obstacles of course, but he was sure that they weren’t designed to keep him out. No, something in the pit of his stomach told him that they were there to keep Harry in. The workers at the Orphanage had locked him away as well once his magic had begun to manifest to try and keep the other boys ‘safe’. At first he hadn’t even hurt the other boys, not until they began hurting him, of course. Voldemort was disgusted to see that Dumbledore hadn’t learned from his mistakes of leaving children in abusive environments and astounded that he would do such a thing to the boy he was grooming to ‘save the world’. Voldemort magically flung the door open busting the odious locks with a raw anger that wasn’t directed at Harry anymore. Maybe there was more to Harry Potter than he thought. And suddenly Voldemort was startled to find that he was more focused on getting the boy out of his cage and away from his disgusting muggles than he was on killing him. Voldemort stepped into the room and took in the scene in from of him. He watched in disgusted fascination as Harry who was lying on his back with his huge pregnant stomach bear for all to see as he cut into it was a butcher knife. The boy was gritting his teeth and sweat was pouring out of him as he try to carve an exit out of his own flesh for the child inside of him. Voldemort’s eyes went wide. There was defiantly more to the light side’s savoir than he thought.

 

“Lucius get your wife.” He told the blond man next to him who seemed just as frozen as he was.

 

The blond nodded once with a quick, “yes my lord” and ran off back down the stairs to contact Lady Malfoy.

 

“Severus help the boy.” Voldemort said moving aside so that his paling potions master could rush into the room and take the knife from Harry and start in with the usual spells for male birthing instead of the crude way Potter had begun to cut into himself Severus seamlessly cut into him with magic keeping the bleeding at bay and working to remove the child from the teens abdominal cavity. Voldemort stood passively watching as his mind churned with thoughts of his enemy. Who had gotten the boy who lived pregnant? And why had the Order and Dumbledore left him alone at his muggle relatives to birth the baby? Narcissa rushed into the room followed by her husband who stood back as his wife began to help Severus with the child and healing Harry. They glanced at him nervously as they began healing the boy as if to ask if they should. Voldemort nodded his approval and they both turned their attention back to their patients. Narcissa began cleaning and taking care of the screaming newborn who seemed healthy enough and Severus continued on with the usual medical spells for male pregnancy closing the boys wound and removing the excess baby weight.

 

Voldemort paused as he noticed a letter laying opened on Harry’s desk. It had several tear stains covering it and looked as if it had been crumbled and smoothed back out several times. Wondering what information could cause such a bipolar response from the teen he picked up the letter and looking for more clues as to his young enemy Voldemort read the letter curiously glancing back at Harry a couple times.

 

>   
>  Mr. Harry Potter,
> 
>  
> 
> As all other avenues of notifications that we have sent you have been diverted or prevented from reaching you we were forced to resort to using a House Elf. Barely is a young house elf that works with Gringotts and shall remain available to you for the rest of the day if you need to respond and do not have your own way of doing so. You have recently become of age due to your participation in the Triwizard Tournament and because of that have come into several inheritances listed in the documents below. We request that you come to Gringotts to speak with your account manager face to face soon as we cannot send your lordship rings to you.
> 
>  
> 
> Griphook  
>  Gringotts Wizarding Bank
> 
>  
> 
> Harrison James Potter born Rowan Severus Malfoy Prince
> 
>  
> 
> Sire: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Bearer: Severus Tobias Snape Blood Adopted: James Charlus Potter Blood Adopted: Lily Reese Potter nee Evans Blood Adopted Godfather: Sirius Orion Black
> 
>  
> 
> Lordships: Prevelle, Potter
> 
>  
> 
> Heir ships: Black, Prince
> 
>  
> 
> See account manager for bank and property statements.
> 
>  
> 
> Gringotts Wizarding Bank would also like to offer congratulations, on the birth of your heir, as you family tapestries have been updated to show that you are having a son with Tom Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Should you wish, he can be legitimized as yours and Lord Slytherin’s heir at your earliest convenience.
> 
>  
> 
> May your gold flow,  
>  Griphook  
>  Gringotts Wizarding Bank  
> 

 

Voldemort looked up from the letter shocked. He no longer wondered why it had been covered in tears but was now staring at the child that had been pulled from his teenaged enemy within a new light. His mind went back to the strange dream he’d had of taking the young boy about 9 months ago today and nearly vomited on the floor.

 

It had been real. Lord Voldemort had never been one for morals, in fact he had done vile things on his quest for immortality, but when it came to wizarding children he had a strict set of rules. Wizarding children were not to be harmed. They were the future and usually quite malleable if approached correctly. They could be easily swayed to follow him when they became adults they could grow into his army. But children should not be slept with and if that dream should be believed to be real (which he should have considered in the first place it was not the first time that he had visited the boy in a dreamscape that later pulled over into reality) and the goblins were to be believed (which they wouldn’t lie about such a thing) then he had slept with, had seduced, had nearly raped a fourteen year old boy. A wave of nausea hit him. There was no nearly about what he had done. He remembered it clearly, he had entered the dream to find the boy already erect and laying on a silk bed like a tasty treat and when the boy had said no and struggled to escape he had pulled him back down and taken him believing it to be just a dream he had no reason to control himself. He had been in his abysmally mutilated snake-like body when he had had the dream but had been gifted by the dream scape with a much younger version of his body as Tom Riddle. At the time it had seemed the only natural thing to do, to use the beautiful body he missed to take the succulent young boy gifted to him. But now staring at the bundle of red screaming little boy in Narcissa Malfoy’s arms he knew he had much to atone for. A sense of self-loathing like he hadn’t experienced since his days at the orphanage washed over him.

 

“Can he be moved, Severus?” Voldemort asked unable to peel his eyes away from his own son. Nearly hysterical with the thought that the boy laying in the bed unconscious, the boy that was constantly getting the brunt of Severus’s vendetta against James Potter was Severus’s son.

 

“Yes, my lord, I have put him in a healing sleep.” Severus said watching his lord stare at the baby.

 

Voldemort pocketed the letter waiting to address its contents until later finally pulling his eyes away from the baby. He scooped Harry up in his arms. “Narcissa have your house elves make up a guest room for Harry and the baby.”

 

“Yes, my Lord.” Narcissa hurried off with the bundle of baby in her arms back to the manor to pass the order along to her elves and get the child settled.

 

Voldemort followed her out of the house with the raven haired boy in his arms. He paused in the door way looking back to address the Lestranges. “Kill the muggles. Burn down the house and leave dark mark over it.” After thinking for a moment he entered the house again approaching the women who was supposedly Lily Potter’s muggle sister. Slipping into her memories of the boy that laid in his arms, he recoiled in disgust with what he saw. “I think it would be a nice touch if you cut off their heads and left them on spikes in the front yard after carving the word freak into each of their foreheads as well. It will be a message that wizarding children should never have to fear the likes of filthy muggles like these.”

 

The look of dawning horror that graced each of the Lestranges faces as they realized the implications to what their Lord had said brought a smile to Voldemort’s face. The muggles would be begging for death long before they were granted the mercy of it.

 

Voldemort left the house as his followers began torturing the muggle family with even more vigor. He apparated to the manor holding Harry looking down at the boy who looked so small in his arms he couldn’t help but think about what that baby meant. Harry had won the Triwizard tournament while pregnant had hid it from nearly everyone, he couldn’t say if the boy’s friends knew, he had been pregnant during their battle. Voldemort was horrified as it dawned on him that he had used a cruciatus on Harry while he was pregnant with Voldemorts. He had to see his child. Had to make sure the boy was alright and that there was no damage. He quickly found Narcissa who showed him to the room she had had set up for Harry and the unnamed baby. It was a plain room with not much more than a bed for Harry, a crib for the baby, a changing table, and a rocking chair. It had to be one of the most tone down rooms he had ever seen in Malfoy Manor but he assumed that was why Narcissa had put Harry here. From the looks the regal women was giving him it was easy to see that she was unsure of what her Lord wanted and was trying to complete his requests without upsetting him and earning a crucio. She had obviously not wanted to send the boy to the dungeons as he had just given birth and Narcissa would never but the baby in the dungeons but she also didn’t want to give him to nice a room and earn her Lord’s ire. As soon as everything settled Voldemort promised he’d secure more lavish rooms for the two of them but for now this would be fine. He laid Harry down on the bed before quickly picking his child up out of the crib and holding him to his chest.

 

“Is he okay?” Voldemort asked looking down at the sleeping child in his arms as if it was the whole world.

 

“Yes, he’s perfectly healthy. Harry’s magic had formed an almost impenetrable shell around the baby to keep him from harm. It took quiet a lot of power for Severus to get the child out even using the medical spells. The boy is really quiet powerful.” Narcissa said looking down at the young man rather impressed at the strong magic she and Severus had found incasing the infant. She was quiet hesitant as she looked back at her Lord in his snake-like visage holding the young man’s newborn baby. Voldemort had taken to wearing his Tom Riddle glamour around the Manor more and more and his followers had become more accustom to him because of it but now looking at her Lord’s true form holding a defenseless baby Narcissa could safely say she was terrified for the child. She couldn’t quiet help but wonder if the child would become a victim to her Lord in his quest for harming the unconscious boy she had helped heal. She still didn’t understand why her Lord hadn’t killed Potter, he’d been trying to for years and now that the boy was defenseless he’d brought him back to the Manor. Then again, she had never really been sure why he had wanted to kill the boy so badly in the first place.

 

“Good, good.” Voldemort said taking a seat in the rocking chair and running a finger through the child’s tuft of chestnut hair. It was the same color as his had been when he was younger and he couldn’t help but smile at that. The child didn’t really resemble either of them at this point, his skin still an angry red and his small facial features scrunched up as he slept but Voldemort couldn’t help but wonder if he would as he got older. Speaking of children who didn’t resemble their parents, he looked up at Harry, he would have to speak to Severus and Lucius about a few things. He flicked his wand at Harry removing what was left of the boy’s clothes and quickly replacing them with some of his own night garments before levitating a blanket from the closet in the corner and draping it over Harry. He sent Narcissa out not noticing the strange look the woman was giving him or the fear in her eyes every time she looked at the peaceful child settled in his arms that he was quickly coming to adore. Voldemort wonder what color eyes the baby would have. He used to have bright blue ones but a part of Voldemort was hoping that the boy’s eyes would be green like Harry’s.

 

He quickly called a house elf to retrieve Severus and Lucius from where ever they were. It would be better to tell the two of them about Harry’s identity immediately before either of them said something stupid to the boy out of ignorance. Which he was almost certain they would given the chance. Severus and Lucius’s anger towards the Potter boy had been fed by their belief that the Potters were his parents and grown later by Harry’s reaction to the way they treated him. Voldemort knew that Severus had quiet the bias against the boy. He had watched their interactions the first day they met in a pensive when he had been collecting information on the boy after his return. At first he had thought it hilarious, thinking that such a dimwitted boy would never be able to defeat him but now factoring in Harry’s home life and taking a much more neutral stand point he saw that Severus’s relationship with the boy was much more his fault than it was Harry’s.

 

Severus entered the room without Lucius quickly stating that the Malfoy Lord was called away and not at the manor quickly taking in the strange scene of Harry laying in a nice bed looking peaceful and his Lord rocking a small new born in all his snake-like glory with a smile on his thin lips.

 

“Severus, did you and Lucius ever talk about having a child of your own?” Voldemort asked trying to remember for himself if he had ever heard the two men discussing it.

 

“N…” The realization seemed to crush him like an avalanche of bricks as he doubled over gasping. Memories flooded Severus’s mind as barriers came crashing down. He looked up at his lord eyes wide with a myriad of emotions. “I had a child.” Tears were already beginning to fall from Severus’s face at the thought of his lost child. The memory of the boy being ripped away from him by Dumbledore tore through his conscious like a hot iron.

 

“You have a child.” Voldemort corrected using the hand not attached to the arm holding his own child to fish the letter that he had careful separated into two parts, one containing the information on Harry and the other on the little boy in his arms, out of his robes. He handed the part that explained Harry’s parentage to his follower.  
Severus read the letter and went even paler before looking to the bed where Harry lay perfectly asleep.

 

Severus fell to his knees gripping the letter and looked back to his lord. “You’re going to kill my son.” Severus stated running through a thousand plans of way he could somehow get his son out of the manor before that could happen. He couldn’t go back to the Order after Dumbledore had taken his son from him in the first place, he would have to hide him they would go on the run. He’d have to leave Lucius. He would leave Lucius for his son.

 

“I’m not going to kill him.” Voldemort sighed looking at Harry with worry in his eyes. “There’s no reason to start plotting against me Severus. I wouldn’t kill your son. I haven’t been that crazy since you started me on the potions regiment to repair the rat’s botched ritual.”

 

Severus could have cried from relief as he got to his feet and moved to sit down on the bed beside Harry running his fingers through his son’s messy hair that still reminded him of that awful James Potter. “He hates me.”

 

“He most likely believes the same about you, Severus.” Voldemort said watching his follower closely. The interactions between Severus and Harry would set the pace for everything else that was to come.

 

“What the hell is he doing pregnant at fourteen?” Severus asked his words didn’t hold as much anger as they did confusion.

 

Voldemort looked away guilty. He knew he would have to explain himself to his follower eventually but he had hoped… He didn’t know what he had hoped for, more time maybe, a better answer than what he was about to give…

 

“Do you know who the child’s sire is?” Severus asked his eyes narrowed on his Lord.

 

Voldemort paused looking down at the child before answering. “I am the child’s sire.”

 

Severus’s black eyes went cold and his hand stopped moving in Harry’s hair. “You raped my son!” Severus snarled. When had Voldemort even had the chance to touch Harry? Why had Voldemort touched Harry? He knew that much like himself his Lord was more prone to his own gender but he didn’t think that extended to children of his own gender.

 

Voldemort held up a hand to his enraged follower. Usually he would not allow such a tone to be taken with him by his own followers but he had never raped any of their children before and he felt guilty enough to allow Severus his anger. He had only just gotten his child back to find out that he had been violated by the man he was supporting in a war. Considering what Voldemort would do to anyone who touched the little bundle in his arms right now he could only imagine what was going through Severus’s head. “It was in a dreamscape. I didn’t not realize…” Voldemort looked down before quickly looking back up to meet Severus’s fiery stare. “I am sorry, Severus. When it comes to Harry I have much to atone for.”

 

Severus looked back down at the sleeping boy. “Why would he owl me? What have I ever done for him to think he could trust me?”

 

Voldemort thought it over before he spoke. “I think he was just lost and alone and wanted his dad.”

 

Severus laughed in a self-deprecating disgusted kind of way. “Yes. He wanted his dad. He wanted to feel loved and look what I did. I led his rapist right to him.” The sneer that graced Severus’s lips was only for himself. “I led a group of people to him while he was compromised. If you hadn’t found that letter he would be dead right now.”

 

Voldemort flinched at the word rapist frowning as he looked down at his child still sleeping on peacefully without a care in the world. He wasn’t sure if he would have killed Harry right away like he had been planning to after seeing the boy’s home life. He wanted to vehemently deny that he ever had any intention of killing the boy but that would be an outright lie.

 

“May I see my grandson? This may be the only chance I get to see him.” Severus said looking cautiously at the baby in his Lord’s arms.

 

Voldemort placed his child in the other man’s arms he couldn’t help but think that everything was going to go to hell once Harry woke up.

 

 

 

Severus stayed by Harry’s side with the Dark Lord and his new little grandson. The idea that he was a grandfather was still driving him up a hill but he had bigger things to worry about than him being too young to be a grandfather, like his poor young son being too young to be a father. As soon as Lucius arrived at the manor he was instructed to go strait to the guest room that was being used for Harry. Lucius thought it was rather odd when he was told this by one of his family house elves upon arrival at his home but he hadn’t questioned it too much assuming his Lord wanted an audience as he humiliated, tortured, and/or killed the boy he just sighed and followed instructions.

 

When he arrived in the room to see Severus on the bed with Harry’s head in his lap as he ran his long potion stained fingers through the boy’s hair and the Dark Lord without his glamour in the corner feeding a baby he was startled.

 

“My lord,” Lucius said bowing to the Dark Lord, “I can have Narcissa or a house elf feed the child if you…”

 

“No Lucius, I’m perfectly capable.” Voldemort said dismissively.

 

“My Lord, I did not mean to imply…”

 

“I know Lucius.” Voldemort said gesturing for the man to turn his attention to Severus who handed Lucius the letter that the Dark Lord had acquired from Harry’s room. Lucius read the words stating that he was that he was the boy’s father five times before sitting on the bed.

 

“Rowen,” Lucius whispered softly his memories of Severus and his child rushing back to him as he looked into the soft features of the boy he had regarded for years as his enemy, as Harry Potter.

 

“I doubt he will respond well to that name.” Severus said sadly continuing to run his long fingers through thick dark locks.

 

“I doubt he will respond well to anything we have to say.” Lucius conceded watching Severus and their son together he couldn’t help but think that the boy would never allow these touches if he was awake. “So that is our…” He started looking over to where the Dark Lord was feeding his sons child.

 

“Our grandson,” Severus answered meeting Lucius’s eyes sadly.

 

“How did our fourteen year old son become pregnant at Hogwarts? I didn’t even know he was gay let alone pregnant and this seems like the sort of thing you’d hear about.” Lucius asked remembering all the challenges the boy had gone through that year in order to win the Triwizard Tournament taking in everything in a new light now that he knew the boy had not only been his own son but pregnant at the time.

 

Severus shot a heated glare and Voldemort who ignored it. Lucius was shocked at the display. He had seen many people fall under the Dark Lord’s cruciatus for merely breathing to loud and his lover was currently glaring at the man who, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around this, was feeding his grandchild.

 

“The Dark Lord is Harry’s child’s sire.” Severus said with a sneer as if that answered everything. Lucius supposed that it answered something’s but it also brought forth its own round of questions. Lucius looked over at his Lord, the revelation having at least made some sort of sense out of why the Dark Lord was currently feeding his grandson. Lucius rested a hand on his son idly taking in the fact that his lord had slept with his fourteen year old child. He didn’t know how he should feel. If it had been Draco… If it had been Draco he would have joined the order of the bloody fried chicken to take down the bastard that had dared to lay a hand on his son. That didn’t seem like a viable option now knowing that Dumbledore had taken Rowen… Harry from him and Severus in the first place.

 

“When did you…”

 

“It was in a dream scape.” Voldemort answered sounding utterly depleted. “I did not know that it was real at the time. I would have never… Lucius, I am sorry.”

 

Lucius was stunned but nodded trying to take it all in. “Was it… Was it consensual?” Lucius honestly wondered not sure what would compel the boy-who-lived to sleep with the Dark Lord even in a dream.

 

Voldemort looked like he wanted to vomit.

 

Lucius had his answer. His poor little son. His mouth opened struggling for words. Severus put his hand over Lucius’s where it rested on Harry.

 

Lucius closed his mouth gathering himself together before addressing the other two men in the room. “What’s the plan for when he wakes up?”

 

“Complete honesty.” Severus looking down at his son. “He’s already read the letter and his Gryffindor sensibilities won’t allow him to respond well to anything else. He’ll need to know that we want him but at the same time he will be angry and try to hurt us because of our past relationships we can’t let him bait us…”

 

Harry let out a groan and immediately all eyes were on him. He shifted a bit but kept his head in Severus’s lap as he pressed closer into the warmth and safety that Severus offered as he tried to forget the dream of Snape’s betrayal that couldn’t possibly be true, because he was still alive. His hand came up to press against his stomach searching for baby Cassian. His eyes snapped open as his hand landed on his recently healed flat stomach. He was immediately met with the dark grey eyes of Severus Snape.

 

“Shhhh,” Severus said soothingly and Harry finally noticed the hand running through his hair.

 

“Where is my son?” Harry rasped out looking around to see that Lucius Malfoy was also in the room sitting on the bed he was currently on. He gulped at that and couldn’t help but wonder if he knew, if they both knew. He caught sight of the paper clutched in Lucius hand and came to the conclusion that yes he knew. Which would explain the fact that Snape was currently petting his head the way one would a child. Did Snape want Harry to be his child? No, that was absurd. He had brought Voldemort into Harry’s home, there was no way he would want Harry. In fact, Harry had no idea why he wasn’t dead. Harry sat up in the bed putting distance between himself and Severus. Severus quickly held onto his son not wanting to be parted from him already and ready to put up a bit of a fight but Harry didn’t struggle against his fathers embrace.

 

Voldemort got up out of the rocking chair in the corner of the room and Harry nearly screamed when he saw that Voldemort was holding his baby. “Please…” Harry begged his voice breaking. “Please don’t hurt my baby. Kill me. I’m the one you want, just leave my baby alone.”

 

Voldemort placed the baby in Harry’s arms and Harry began to cry silently as he looked down at his baby. He placed a kiss on the child’s forehead.

 

“I would not hurt my own child, Harry.” Voldemort said watching as Harry pulled his son as close to him as physically possible.

 

“You know.”

 

It was a statement not a question but Voldemort answered it anyway. “Yes, and so do your fathers, we found the letter.”

 

Harry stiffened even more if that was possible and glanced at the other two men in the room feeling completely out numbered.

 

“I no longer wish to kill you, Harry.” Harry looked at him skeptically. “I swear on my magic that I will never purposefully bring unwanted harm Harrison James Potter previously known as Rowan Severus Malfoy Prince or our son again, unless in self-defense, so mote it be.”

 

Harry stared incredulously at Voldemort. “Unwanted?”

 

“I don’t know if you have a BDSM kink?” Voldemort joked.

 

Severus pulled his son closer to him growling at Voldemort and Lucius glared at the Dark Lord gripping his son’s leg tighter to offer support. Harry looked up at Severus in awe at discovering that he wasn’t in fact out numbered.

 

“He won’t hurt you again, Harry, he can’t.” Severus said petting his sons head.

 

“You…” Harry looked in between Severus and Lucius who were waiting for an explosion. “You want me?” Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

 

“Of course, my child. I am so sorry for the way I’ve behaved to you over the years. Even if you were James Potter’s child you did not deserve the treatment I gave you. I fear I have done irreparable damage to our relationship because of it.” Severus breathed out a long breath looking away from Harry in shame.

 

Lucius spoke up his tone soft as he brushed his hand across Harry’s leg in a show of comforting him. “Both of us would like to get to know you Harry. We realize that what we have always thought we knew about you wasn’t true, that you are much more than just The-Boy-Who-Lived or James Potter’s son, and in fact you never were James Potter’s son. I would like to, as soon as you are recovered reintroduce you and our grandchild to Draco and Narcissa and find you a more permanent room befitting my son in the manor.” Harry was near tears as he cradled his child and listened to his father speak about accepting them both. This was more than Harry had ever imagined possible when had received the letter from Gringotts.

 

“We know that this whole situation has been really hard on you Harry. I can’t imagine how you were able to deal with this on top of everything that happened with the tournament. How did you manage? No one even suspected that you could be pregnant. Dumbledore hasn’t said anything about it that’s for certain and I was under the impression that you would have gone to either him or the mutt about this.”

 

Harry laughed nervously. “Once I started to suspect that something was wrong I looked into strong memory charms and went to see Madam Pomfrey. Once she confirmed it I obliviated her. I knew that the only possible father was Tom…”

 

“Tom?” Lucius asked. He knew the paper work revealed that it was Voldemort’s true name but he was curious why Harry was calling him that.

 

“He looked more like…” Harry struggled to explain gesturing at Voldemort as if everyone should understand.

 

“I looked more like my younger self. I’m actually rather surprised you were able to make the connection between Voldemort and Tom Riddle.” Voldemort said cocking his head inquiringly.

 

“The diary.” Harry revealed nervously.

 

“Yes, the diary.” Voldemort shot a glare at Lucius though the blonde man seemed much more worried about Harry than his Lord at the moment.

 

“Anyways, I couldn’t let anyone know who the child’s father was or that I was even pregnant for fear of what questions that might bring up because I knew Dumbledore would make me get rid of it and by the time I had it confirmed to me I was very much in love with my son.” Harry said thoughtfully smiling down at the baby in his arms. “So I did research on glamour’s and hid behind them for the rest of fourth year. I didn’t tell anyone about the baby for fear that they would be more loyal to Dumbledore than me or tell him because they wanted to ‘help me’. He made the tasks harder, that’s for sure.” Harry chuckled softly pressing a kiss to Cassian’s forehead. “But I wouldn’t give him up for anything.”

 

“Anything?” Severus asked wondrously still unsure how his son could love something so much that was a product of such a traumatic event.

 

Voldemort glared at Severus though he was curious as well and Lucius nudged Severus not wanting him to upset Harry.

 

Harry’s face scrunched in distaste at the memory of the dream that had started it all. “It wasn’t…” Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I didn’t feel any pain. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” The two men on either side of him, while glad that he had been in pain, didn’t look very reassured as they sat tense glaring at their Lord. Harry who still only had eyes for Cassian hadn’t noticed and continued on. “And look at the beautiful boy I got out of the deal.” He said a smile splitting his face as Cassian opened his eyes to look up at his father.

 

Voldemort kneeled down beside the bed. “Harry… I’m sorry.”

 

Harry looked up into Voldemort’s face searching his read eyes and snake-like features trying his best to read them before he nodded in acceptance.

 

“I didn’t know…” Voldemort trailed off but Harry understood.

 

“I did wonder why you were so eager to jump in bed with me rather than kill me which seemed to be more your speed.” Harry joked trying to brush it off. “Really I just thought it was a bad dream so it’s really not like this huge deal. It’s like if your best friend kills you in your dreams. You don’t hold it over him when you wake up. Unless you’re weird but even then you’re only mad for a couple days at most and then everything just goes back to normal because it didn’t really happen. It took me nearly three months to understand that it had in fact happened and by then I had nearly forgotten about the whole thing.”

 

Voldemort seemed shocked by this but not wanting to discuss how he raped a child any longer he changed the subject. “Do you have a name for him?”

 

Harry smirked. “Tom.”

 

Voldemort nearly growled in anger before he saw the teasing look that Harry was giving him and shook his head. Severus and Lucius who had both started to go for their wands when they saw their Lords reaction ceased their efforts and looked at each other in astonishment.

 

“Cassian Potter, so far I haven’t picked out a middle name for him. I know its pureblood tradition to use the father’s name for the middle but I was sure that you wouldn’t want him and I didn’t feel comfortable using my own, it felt very egotistical. I had thought of using James before I got the letter but I wasn’t sure if he would have actually wanted that due to the other father… and then I thought maybe Severus or Lucius but I ran in the same problem there… ” Harry trailed off in thought not noticing the stunned expressions coming from the three men that they were each considered for the honor. Harry bit his lip nervously before hiking up his Gryffindor courage. “Are you going to claim him?” Harry asked meeting Voldemort’s blood red eyes.

 

“You would let me claim him?” Voldemort asked his eyes wide looking down at his little boy before back up at Harry.

 

Harry gave a sharp nod.

 

“Then yes, I’ll claim him.”

 

Harry smiled at that looking back down at his little heir. “Then his middle name could be Thomas. Cassian Thomas Potter, or would you want to give him your last name as well. Cassian Thomas Potter-Riddle? I’m not sure how far the hatred for your name goes.” Harry said offering the Dark Lord some choice in naming his son.

 

Said Dark Lord was looking at the boy sitting in bed in front of him tucked against his father with his small child in his arms as if he had lost his marbles.

 

“Look, the most upsetting part of who my child’s father was, was that you wanted to kill me and I didn’t believe you would actually want to be any part of his life, and since you seem to want him, enough to claim him that is, and you seem more…” Dare he say it? “Sane, I’d like you to be part of his life.” He paused. “I’d also like you to stop killing everyone.” He slipped in. “You wouldn’t want your son to grow up thinking you were a crazy murdering psychopath, now would you?” Harry said holding their son out to the Dark Lord to see in plea that he wasn’t at all sure would work.

 

Voldemort scooped up the baby staring down at it’s as he yawned oblivious to the manipulation that his bearer was trying to use on his sire. Harry, Severus, and Lucius held their breath. “I haven’t killed anyone since Severus fixed up my sanity…” Voldemort mused.

 

“And you don’t have to.” Harry suggested. “Why don’t you take over the ministry from the inside? There aren’t many competent ministry workers that aren’t under your thumb anyways.”

 

Voldemort smiled at the blatant manipulation still watching his son who was staring up at him. He was starting to consider having Severus look into brewing something to let him regain his old appearance he would hate to scare his son when he got older and, dare he think it, it would be easier to claim the green eyed boy who was so shamelessly trying to manipulate a Dark Lord if he looked more appealing. Voldemort could have smacked himself. What the hell was he doing thinking about seducing a child, and not any child, a child he had dream-raped and tried to kill on several occasions, a child he had held under the bloody cruciartus curse, a child that was giving him a small smile and a chance to know his son.

 

Voldemort sighed. “I suppose you wouldn’t let me around him if I turned out to be the demented murder that you think I am.”

 

“I can’t say I would.” Harry said giving Voldemort a nervous smile as he watch him hold his child with baited breath.

 

“I’ll do my best. For little Cassian Thomas Potter-Riddle, I’ll do my best.”

 

Severus and Lucius looked like Voldemort had just revealed that he wore pink knickers as they took in what their Lord had just agreed to. Harry smiled softly.

 

“I will have to break my followers out of Azkaban.” Voldemort said watching Harry hesitantly.

 

Harry nodded in acceptance. “As long as you keep the crazy ones away from Cass.”

 

Voldemort scoffed. “Of course.”

 

Harry smiled.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “You will have to stay on bed rest for the rest of the day but you should be able to move around by tomorrow with the potions.” He said slipping three vials into Harry’s lap. “But you will still have to take nutrient potions for the rest of the month to counter act your severe malnourishment that you suffered from. Is there something you want to tell us, Harry?”

 

Harry looked away at that. “No, I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

 

Voldemort cradled his son in one arm his other hand coming down to gently pull Harry’s chin up for their eyes to meet. Harry’s breath caught at the feel of Voldemort’s hand under his chin. Voldemort’s hand was slightly scaly like the snake he so resembled and warm against Harry’s skin but Harry didn’t feel repulsed as he should have by the Dark Lords touch, instead he could only seem to think about what those snake-like hands would feel like touching other parts of his body. Harry blushed fiercely. “You will talk about it with someone, however. Do not think I didn’t notice the six locks on your bedroom door.” He didn’t mention that he had looked into the filthy muggles minds partially because he wanted Harry to come clean by himself and partially because he was distracted by the pretty blush that graced Harry’s cheeks. Voldemort caressed Harry’s cheek watching in wonder as the boy seemed to lean into his touch not only accepting it but encouraging it. Harry was almost literally purring as the Dark Lord trailed his hand up Harry’s face brushing back dark bangs to trace his scar. Harry moaned he was rock hard and throbbing in an instant from just the slightest touch of Voldemorts fingers to his scar. It had not felt like this at the grave yard, Harry thought in wonder. The Dark Lord gasped as the realization of what Harry scar was hit him like the Hogwarts express and his own member grew hard as pleasure passed from him to his little horocrux and back to him again in a cyclic stream of emotion. It was true that none of his horocruxes had affected him in such a way before but he always did get a small amount of pleasure from being around them. He wasn’t sure what had made Harry feel so different from the other but his mind was to swamp with the pleasant sensations to care much. Lucius and Severus watched the interaction wondering if they should stop it worried for their son. They weren’t sure what it all meant that the boy had so easily accepted them as his parents or the way that Harry was interacting with the Dark Lord now but they were sure it had something to do with the environment that Harry had grown up in at the Dursley’s.

 

“Please…” Harry begged. He was so close if Voldemort would just touch him once more…

 

Voldemort traced Harry’s scar with his thumb watching the boy in fascination as Harry flushed and came hard with a loud moan under the Dark Lord’s touch. Voldemort not about to release in front of his followers removed his hand from Harry before it became too much for him. He was increasingly glad that the flowing black robes he wore hid so much.

 

Harry’s face turned stop light red as he looked anywhere other than his fathers or the Dark Lord. He ended up finding a speck on the wall which he took to staring at intently hoping that no one would notice what just happened. He did not just orgasm from the Dark Lord barely touching him while practically sitting in his father’s lap with his other father touching his leg and his son tucked away in the arms of the man who had given him his release.

 

“Severus, Lucius, leave.” Voldemort commanded his dark red eyes piercing Harry’s Avada green ones.

 

Lucius started to get up but Severus only held Harry tighter. “No, my Lord.”

 

Voldemort blinked his eyes widening as he turned to Severus who was looking back at him firm. He wouldn’t leave his son alone with his rapist while he was still confined to a bed no matter how well they seemed to be getting along and there was no way after watching his their latest interaction he would be trusting the Dark Lord to handle his son.

 

Black eyes glared into red. The Dark Lord sighed, he was making far too many allowance for his two followers today. “Very well. You two will have to take an oath not to repeat anything that I tell you.”

 

Both men nodded quickly taking oaths of silence and waited expectantly for their Lord to begin.

 

“Harry I am unsure how much you are aware of regarding the war and Dumbledore’s desire to have you destroy me…”

 

Harry laughed. “No one tells me anything, so assume I’m aware of nothing.”

 

“Alright.” The Dark Lord took a moment glancing at both his followers and handing off the child sleeping in his arms to Harry after casting a quick cleaning charm on Harry which had him turning red again. Voldemort stood cautiously before beginning. “A prophecy was made that a child whose parents had defied me three times and was born at the end of July would defeat me. Both you and Neville Longbottom fit this description but I went after you for various reasons. When I cast the killing curse at you as a child and it rebounded and hit me instead. When it did that it seems to have blasted off a part of me which latched itself onto you. You see when I was younger I had quite the fear of death…”

 

“Which explains the name.” Harry murmured to himself. Voldemort shot him a glare but he was otherwise ignored.

 

“…so I used a very dark ritual to seal pieces of my soul away into objects so that if my body was ever killed I would not truly die.”

 

Lucius and Severus’s eyes widened as they listened to their Lord knowing exactly what he was talking about and fearing the reason he was explaining it to Harry.

 

“The objects are called horocruxes. Because I had done this ritual so many times there was very little left of my soul when it was hit with my own rebounded killing curse and the little that was left was highly unstable thus it broke apart again half leaving as a spirit to the forests of Albania where I would reside for years to come and half latching itself on to the only living thing it could find. Part of my soul is in you. You are my horocrux.”

 

Harry touched his forehead as a weight of dread fell heavy into his gut. There was something inside his head. A piece of Voldemort was inside his head. He had never felt terror quite like this before. A piece of Voldemort had grown up with him had attached its self to him. But slowly and albeit slightly reluctantly Harry began to remember the times he had curled up in his cupboard taking comfort from the feeling that he wasn’t quiet alone, the warm blanket of company that he had been unknowingly provided when Harry had needed it most. He remembered the times when he had wanted to give up and die, the times he had no longer believed his magic could heal his broken bones and something had washed over him a need to live and a power to survive that he couldn’t identify and had never really believed to be his own. In a way having Voldemort with him had saved his life. Harry swallowed the knot in his throat. “Ok. Are you going to take it out of me?” Harry asked a strange sense of dread washing over him. He didn’t want to give Voldemort his soul back. He had grown up with the strange presence and now that he had rehashed everything he didn’t want his friend, because that what the horocrux had become, Harry was quickly realizing, to leave. He knew it was stupid and he should probably be begging Voldemort to take it out…

 

“I do not think that I can.” Voldemort answered hesitantly.

 

Shock colored everyone’s face as Harry signed in relief. “Now that I think about it I can remember the times that I felt him in my head. I think over the years he’s became somewhat of a friend to me.” Harry explained his cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

 

Voldemort smiled softly happy that Harry could regard at least a piece of him as friendly. Though Harry had seemed rather receptive to him as a whole. He didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but he couldn’t help but feel concerned as to why Harry was so accepting towards himself.

 

Harry was about to ask what the hell the plan was now, so much had changed that he had no idea what would be expected from him now that he had two fathers and a child whose father was the Dark Lord when a silvery phoenix patronus came flying into the room.

 

The phoenix opened its mouth and out poured the words of Albus Dumbledore. “Harry has been captured. Report to Headquarters.”

 

“Sometimes I swear that Old man is trying to get me killed. What if I had been in a meeting with an insane Dark Lord?” Severus growled as the patornus disappeared.

 

“What are you going to tell him?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

Severus pulled his son tight to him wrapping his arms securely around the young man who was holding his own son in his arms. Severus buried his face in Harry’s dark mess of hair his large nose and all waiting for Harry to pull away from the embrace before answering.

 

Harry however was in no hurry to pull away from Severus’s embrace. He had spent nearly his whole life growing up without this kind of parental affection and he wasn’t going to snub his nose at it now that he was getting it. Instead of removing himself from Severus he took Lucius’s hand in his from where it had been resting on his leg and pulled the blond man further into the bed with him and Severus. The blond quickly took up shop on Harry’s right side wrapping his arms around both Severus and Harry in a very un-Malfoy-like manner holding his long lost son and his wonderful lover.

 

Voldemort watched the reunited family with a pang of sadness that he had not experienced when seeing family for quite some time. He was utterly confused when Harry reached out with his left hand but he took it in his own anyways allowing the boy whatever he wanted. Harry tugged on the Dark Lords hand until he was in the bed as well on Harry’s left. Harry placed his hand over Cassian. “You want to be his family don’t you?” Harry asked the startled Dark Lord.

 

“Yes.” Voldemort said looking down at the little bundle of baby.

 

“I cannot completely forgive you for the things that you have done to me. For attacking me while I was a child, when I was eleven, and when I was pregnant with our son. But if you continue to protect and treat me and Cassian as you have since we’ve come here then you will always have a place in our child’s life and whatever little family I can pull together.”

 

“I have done awful things… I am not sure that I would make a suitable father for Cassian.” Voldemort said looking down at the small child.

 

“Well that sucks, but you’re the only father he has. Well other than me but in a weird way aren’t I kind of his mother… What I’m saying is I can’t just go to the store and pick him up a new sire. As long as you can try to be what he needs we can work together. I won’t be perfect either.” He explained giving Voldemort a soft smile.

 

Voldemort looked to his followers not really to get their consent as much as to check their emotions on his and Harry’s conversation. Neither of them looked to accepting but they didn’t look like they were going to fight Harry on it either.

 

His eyes met Severus’s. “If that’s what Harry wants. It’s up to him. I’m not the fourteen year old that you raped.” Severus was clearly nowhere near as easy going on the topic and Voldemort flinched as the word raped was thrown around again.

 

“It was just a dream. Neither of us really knew what was happening and I wasn’t hurt.” Harry defended and Voldemort stared at him in shock.

 

“Physically,” Severus muttered not believing for a second that his young son wasn’t mentally scarred by what had transpired in his dreamscape.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I was hurt much more when he decided to crucio me while I was pregnant in the graveyard.”

 

“I am very sorry for that Harry.” Voldemort said his red eyes meeting the young boys Avada green ones. “That night is quite a blur to me and I was not in my right mind at the time. It was not until much later after your father had fixed me up that I began to regain pieces of my sanity. I am much more stable now.”

 

Harry nodded his head accepting the apology. Harry twisted around to look up at Severus. “So what are you planning on telling Dumbledore, Dad?”

 

Severus stared at his son stunned reveling in the first time he had ever been called Dad.

 

Harry frowned confused. “Dad?”

 

“I think he’s just happily stunned with the way you are addressing him, Harry… son.” Lucius supplied gently.

 

“Oh…” Harry blushed. “It’s okay for me to call you that, right?” Harry asked biting his lip nervously.

 

Severus smiled. “Yes, I like you calling me ‘dad’ quite a bit, son.” Severus ruffled Harry’s hair and Harry smiled back at him.

 

“What should I call you?” Harry asked looking over to Lucius. “Father?”

 

“You may call me whatever you wish, son.” Lucius said.

 

“I suppose it just feels strange with you. You already have a son. I don’t know why you would want me.”

 

“I may already have a child but that doesn’t mean that you mean any less to me than you do to Severus or Cassian means to you. If you had another child would he or she not mean just as much to you as Cassian?” Lucius asked running a hand through Harry’s mop of hair. Lucius was surprised by how soft it was and suddenly understood why Severus couldn’t seem to stop touching Harry’s hair.

 

“I’d love them all the same.” Harry said looking at Lucius with hope shinning in his eyes.

 

“Exactly,” Lucius said smiling. “Just like I already love you and Draco the same. You are both very different and I was able to watch Draco grow up where you have been lost to me for years but you are no less important to me than he is.”

 

Harry wasn’t exactly sure that he believed Lucius but they had important things to discuss and how his father handled him and Draco could wait until after they talked about what Severus would be telling Dumbledore. Harry turned his attention back to his Dad.

 

“I cannot continue my charade of being on that old coot’s side now that I know he took my son.” Severus growled.

 

“No, I don’t see how you could Severus.” The Dark Lord agreed. He couldn’t even imagine the amount or rage he would be feeling had he found out someone had taken the beautiful baby in Harry’s arms from him. His anger and magic would probably have leveled the manor by now if someone had.

 

Harry looked down at his sleeping son. “Will I even be going back to Hogwarts?”

 

“You could if you wanted.” Lucius explained. “Every decade or so a student at Hogwarts will fall pregnant and they are usually moved to their own set of rooms if they wish to continue their education. House elves will be assigned or brought into the school by the family of the student. It does require a good hunk of money on top of tuition cost so most end up having to drop out but with my fortune, your dad’s fortune, and the fortune you’ve acquired from the people who took you from us it will be nothing more than a small inconvenience for anyone of us to put up the cost.”

 

“But I would have to take Cass with me into Hogwarts. I don’t want Dumbledore anywhere near Cass but I also don’t want to be away from him while I’m at Hogwarts.” Harry worried his bottom lip.

 

“You would have me at Hogwarts with you. If you wanted to reveal our relationship you could stay in my rooms which are thoroughly guarded against unwanted visitors. You would not have to meet with Dumbledore without me and your Head of House present as most students don’t.” Severus supplied not wanting Harry to drop his magical education.

 

“I just worry. If Dumbledore found out who Cass’s father is he might try and take him from me…” Harry whispered nervously.

 

“The ministry is supposed to be picking the new Defense instructor because Dumbledore was unable to find a new one this year. I could, if you felt comfortable, create a new identity with a glamour, have some credentials forged, use Lucius position to influence the minister, and take over the position myself. It would make it easier for me to protect you and Cassian and I’ll be able to see him throughout the year that way.” Voldemort suggested.

 

“That would help me feel more comfortable going back this year.” Harry agreed hesitantly.

 

Voldemort smiled at Harry happy that his being around would make Harry feel more comfortable. There was something about Harry that Voldemort couldn’t help but hope to possess. The boy didn’t seem to be running from him. In fact, as Voldemort took in his place with the three other men and a baby all piled onto the same bed, Harry seemed to be pulling him closer for some reason. He just hope things could continue on like this, he could help but fear that Harry would wake up someday realize who he was letting near his son and never let Voldemort near Cass again.

 

“I will reveal to Albus that Lucius and I know about you at the Order meeting. I’ll let my temper fly and leave the Order for good making sure that the whole Order knows what Albus has done to me and Harry so that I can arrange for him to stay with me in my rooms when he comes to Hogwarts but I won’t mention the baby just yet. In fact we might not have to mention the baby with you staying in my rooms anyways. Lucius will get everything ready with the minister to hire the Dark Lords knew identity and you my child…” Severus said caressing Harry’s hair. “…will get some more rest.”

 

Harry yawned just as Severus finished talking bobbing his head in agreement. Voldemort took baby Cass from Harry and moved back into the rocking chair with him as Severus and Lucius detangled themselves from a drowsy Harry who looked all too comfortable to give into sleep while the Dark Lord watched.


	2. Harry's Reintroduction

“Are you going to be this worried every time he goes to sleep or can you promise me this is a onetime thing?” Lucius asked with a slight drawl. It wasn’t like he wasn’t concerned about Harry but Severus was practically making a rut in his office with his pacing.

 

“We left him in a random room in your manor with his rapist and newborn child.” Severus stated not breaking from his incessant pacing. “It’s not even one of your better rooms. Draco’s room is at least five times the size of it and he doesn’t have a new born to share it with.”

 

“I’ve already told you. I have house elves working on a better room for Harry and Cassian with a nursery as we speak he won’t be there for long and he certainly didn’t seem to mind Narcissa’s choice in rooms. She could hardly predict what the Dark Lord wanted when he asked her to secure some. In fact, we are rather lucky that she put him in a room rather than the dungeons. You know if he had asked Bella that’s where Harry would have ended up until we could have corrected it.”

 

“That deranged women would have ended up under the cruciartus in seconds. If not the Dark Lord’s then mine.” Severus growled clenching his fists while he paced.

 

“Severus, Bella hasn’t actually done anything. There’s no need to be angry at her. Now tell me what this is all about as I know it’s not the room that has you this worked up.” Lucius said watching his partner from behind his desk. They had moved to Lucius’s study after Harry had gone back to sleep in the hopes that they would be able to figure out what their next move was. Draco and Narcissa would have to be informed of Harry’s new status. Harry would have to be reintroduced to Draco and Narcissa along with Cassian, as if Harry wasn’t a large enough shock.

 

“What if it was all a lie, or he wasn’t thinking right, or he was under some sort of agreeability potion? That’s not the Harry that I know. That’s not how the boy-who-lived would react to being told his parents aren’t his parents. That his real parents are death eaters, and his child is the son of the Dark Lord.”

 

“He’s had much longer to come to terms with it than we did. He’s been able to think things through and decide what he wanted the outcome of this knowledge to be. He also just had a child of his own that he was terrified would be taken from him. He has some idea what this has all been like for us. Also it seems that a lot of his desire to have a family is quelling any animosity he has for those with in the family he’s been given. If you had told me just yesterday that Harry Potter would react like that to the Dark Lord’s touch… Well I’d have been laughing too hard to even manage to aim a curse at you.”

 

“That is true…” Severus stopped pacing looking back at Lucius who still sat calmly behind his desk. Severus let out a sigh and moved to stand next to one of the two green velvet chairs in front of Lucius’s desk. “Will you be telling Narcissa and Draco then? Or will you be waiting until Harry wakes up?”

 

“I think it would be best to get the shock over with outside of Harry’s presence as I’m unsure of how Draco will handle the revelation and would hate for him to say anything cruel in front of Harry or, god forbid, to Harry.”

 

“I think that will be best as well.” Severus agreed. His godson had never been great at holding his temper in.

 

“Bitsy,” Lucius called and a short female house elf appeared, “inform Draco and Narcissa that I wish to speak with them in my office.”

 

Bitsy bowed before disappearing with a crack.

 

Lucius conjured a dark leather chair, identical to the one he was sitting in, next to him and Severus quickly took the seat. Severus took the blond Lord’s hand as they waited for Lucius’s wife and child to arrive.

 

Narcissa came in first followed by Draco who looked rather nervous. He wasn’t usually called into his father’s office and when he was he didn’t often receive good news. In fact, he had been avoiding this side of the house since the Dark Lord had taken up residence.

 

Narcissa and Draco both took seats in front of Lucius and Severus. Narcissa looked regal. Draco was fidgeting.

 

“Narcissa, do you remember Rowan?” Lucius asked his wife.

 

Narcissa’s eyes went wide as the memory charm broke, she let out a gasp. Draco looked over to his mother his face tinged with concern.

 

“All knowledge of Rowen was blocked with a memory charm. A strange charm that’s rather easy to break with just the mention of his name but a charm that also spans quite a large amount of people.” Severus explained mildly. “We found Rowan yesterday.”

 

“Who’s Rowan?” Draco asked petulantly.

 

“Back around the time that Narcissa was pregnant with you Severus also became pregnant with a child. That child was just a couple months younger than you and would have been raised with you like a brother. But Dumbledore took Rowan from us and hid him with another family. We don’t know if they were aware that they had our child…” Lucius trailed off.

 

“She would never have done that to me.” Severus gritted his teeth. Lily had been his best friend once and even after their falling out he couldn’t believe that she would take his child from him.

 

“But we recently found him. Rowen is resting in the manor right now, though he goes by another name.” Lucius told them looking a Draco pointedly.

 

Nacissa being the smart woman that she was had already put two and two together. Of course, Draco, lacking previous knowledge of just who was holed up in their home right now hadn’t connected Rowan to Harry Potter and was quiet excited by the idea of meeting the boy who was essentially his brother.

 

“You already know him Draco and you’ve already formed opinions about him but I think that if you were agreeable he would work to mend bridges with you. I know how much you’ve always wanted a sibling and though he might not be who you had in mind, he is still your younger brother.” Severus revealed softly.

 

Draco started to fidget again. “Who is he?”

 

“Harry Potter,” Lucius answered looking directly at his son.

 

Initially Draco felt angry as he thought back to the boy’s careless dismissal of his offer of friendship but then he remembered all the other horrid things that he had done to his younger brother. And while the dark haired boy’s dismissal still hurt him what hurt him more was his memories of actively working to hurt his younger brother a boy he should have been protecting. His mind was at war with his hate for the young Gryffindor and his growing fondness for the idea of his mysterious younger brother.

 

“Do you think he will really want me as a brother?” Draco asked nervously.

 

“At the moment he seems to want us as fathers.” Severus stated understandingly. “I’m sure that if he can get over the animosity that we had between us the hate he had for your father and the terror of a relationship he’s had with the Dark Lord then he can manage to get over a little school boy rivalry.”

 

“What do you mean…?” Draco started to ask about what Severus had meant about Harry’s relationship with the Dark Lord when a misty phoenix swooped into the room.

 

“Severus, you are needed at headquarters. Now!” Spoke the hectic voice of Albus Dumbledore from the bird’s mouth before it disappeared.

 

“I don’t think you can put that off much longer.” Lucius said with a frown.

 

Severus sighed. “I suppose I will have to go take care of that while you are reintroducing Harry.”

 

Lucius looked over to Severus. “I don’t think he will have the strength to get out of bed just yet.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I meant for you to take them to him. He has not been raised the way you were he won’t look at being sick in bed as being improper especially when it’s just around family.”

 

“Well then, Bitsy.” Lucius called to the small elf again. She was his favorite as she was a younger elf who preferred to remain silent than to squeak about like most of her counter parts. Bitsy appeared with a soft crack waiting for her master’s request. “Check in on Harry and report back on whether he is awake.”

 

Two cracks later and a flush elf was standing in front of Lucius. “Mr. Harry be’s awake, Master.” She said bowing.

 

Lucius took a second to worry about the blush the elf was displaying before promptly sending her away.

 

“Hopefully I will be back soon without committing mass homicide.” Severus said pecking Lucius on the lips before exiting his partner’s office. It was time to release hell on a manipulative old man.   
Severus exited the room and apparated away from the hallway. He appeared in front of the grim old house. Quickly Severus entered the house his anger burning a hole in his tight chest and what he saw was utter chaos.

 

Tonks tripped infront of him before straighting up with a blush and quickly rushing into the dining room where shouting was coming from. The portrait of Walaburga Black was screaming about mudblood’s in her house. Kreacher was kneeling in front of the portrait and weather he was conversing with his dead mistress or worshiping her was unknown to Severus. The Weasley Twins, the youngest Weasley’s and Granger were sitting on the stairs huddling together trying to catch whatever bits of the shouting that they could.

 

Severus entered the dining room completely unnoticed by the ‘adults’ who were more focused on getting their two sense into the argument than they were about who was coming or going. Albus had his head in his hands sitting at the top of the table flanked by Sirius who was shouting about storming Malfoy Manor (correctly assuming that’s where Voldemort would take up shop) and Molly who was shouting about how the wards surrounding Harry’s house could possibly had failed and that no ‘blood wards’ were worth the treatment Harry had endured. Arthur had placed his hands on Molly’s shoulders occasionally saying a few comforting words to his wife but looking to be in shock for the most part with the reality of Harry’s living conditions. Minerva was muttering about the disgusting muggles who they had found in front of the house and what they had done to Harry. Everything out of Remus’s mouth was either tentative ideas on how to help Sirius storm Malfoy Manor, how they couldn’t storm Malfoy manor, or self-depreciative nonsense on how he should have helped Harry. Tonks was sitting next to Remus making battle plans with Sirius. Kingsley was vetoing the worst of the plans, and Moody was nearly growling and muttering about letting their guard down.

 

Dumbledore looked up seeing Severus he shouted over the frantic people, “Enough!” Once everyone had stopped yelling and noticed Severus in the room Dumbledore continued in a soft tone. “Do you have any news on Harry, my boy?”

 

Severus gave Dumbledore a deadly smile. “Oh, I have news on ‘Harry’ alright.” Severus placed both his hands on the end of the table glaring at Dumbledore. “How long did you think you could get away with it?”

 

“What do you mean, my boy?” Dumbledore asked with false concern.

 

“You took my child and gave him to Lily Potter. Did she know he was mine?” Severus demanded. Molly shrieked.

 

“What is he talking about, Albus?” Sirius demanded narrowing his eyes at Severus.

 

“Not only did you steal him from me and give him to my best friend but you convinced my Lord to try and kill him. Then when you effectively orphaned him you dropped him off to be abused by Lily’s filthy muggle sister!” Severus growled.

 

Albus straightened his back. “It was for the greater good Severus. You must understand, I had to take him, it would take someone far stronger than Tom Riddle to defeat him and your son was just what we needed. He was so strong even as an infant. He’s our only chance to defeat Voldemort. Is he still alive, Severus?”   
Severus scoffed. “Of course he’s still alive, but he won’t be defeating anyone for you. Now answer me, did Lily know.”

 

“Of course she didn’t. She thought he was her child. She died for him, to keep him from your Lord.” Dumbledore spat at Severus giving up all pretenses of his disgust for the man and his choices.   
“That can’t be true.” Sirius said finally breaking out of his shock. Harry was his pup, James’s son, and Remus’s cub. There was no way that Harry could be the greasy dungeon bat’s son. There was no way his. “Who would sleep with you anyway, Snivellus?” Sirius sneered knowing it was childish but falling back into old habits just for the comfort of them.

 

“Have you not been listening, Black? Albus just admitted to it! Though I should have expected that I would have to spell it out for you to get it through your thick skull. Harry. Is. My. Son. My child. That your leader stole from me and hid away with abusive muggles.” Severus snarled.

 

Sirius was about to growl his own retort when Severus’s words sunk through to him. “How bad was it?”

 

Severus deflates as well thinking of his son tucked away at Malfoy manor probably meeting his brother. “Bad, he was severely malnourished with unexplained scars and bruises all over him when we found him. He’s being taken care of and is healing up quite well.”

 

Molly shrieked. “I always said that boy was too thin! And the first time I hugged him he flinched so bad he nearly fell over! How could you leave him with those horrid people?”

 

Sirius was stunned. “Can I see him?” He asked with a vulnerable expression.

 

“Why would I let you see him?” Severus sneered.

 

“I’m his Godfather.” Sirius growled losing the vulnerability that had previously clouded his eyes as his anger for Severus took over again.

 

“No, your Harry Potter’s Godfather not my child’s…”

 

“I blood adopted him for Lily and James. He is still mine, he is part of me and I love him.”

 

“Do you, Black? Or do you just love the walking memory of James Potter? Would you still love him if he looked like me? Could you bare to hear him call me dad?”

 

Sirius snorted. “After all you’ve done to him. He will never call you dad.”

 

“He already does.” Severus smirked.

 

Sirius’s jaw dropped.

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’d be surprised how much of the psychology of an attention starved child still affects him.”

 

“I just want to see him. He needs to know that this doesn’t change anything. He needs to know that we still love him.” Sirius said looking at Remus and Tonks.

 

Severus sighed. “I will owl you after I’ve spoken with Harry.” Severus conceded. “I’m sure if he wants to meet you your wolf and metamorphmagus can come along as well.” Severus turned to Dumbledore. “You can take your ‘greater good’ and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. Harry will not be your prophesied hero and you’ve just lost yourself a spy.” With a flick of Severus’s billowing robes he left the dinning room followed out by Sirius Black who shot out of his seat both of them barely hearing the Headmaster they left behind.

 

“You still have to teach this year. Your teaching contracts not out yet.” Albus said quietly contemplating how to get both the potions master and the chosen one back under his control.

 

“Snape wait.” Sirius called catching Severus just before he reached the exit to the dreary place he had the misfortune of calling his home. 

“What Black?” Severus turned to face Sirius.

 

“Who is Harry’s mother?” Sirius asked before grimacing hoping it wasn’t Lily. He had his fingers crossed behind his back.

 

Severus just smirked. “I suppose I am.” He supplied before leaving out the front door leaving a confused Black behind him.

 

 

 

Lucius Narcissa and Draco arrived outside of the room that Narcissa had put Harry in just yesterday. Lucius couldn’t believe how little time had passed for how much had happened. Lucius knocked at the door. The sound of someone scrambling out of bed was heard and Lucius wanted to bang his head against the wall knowing that it wasn’t Harry scrambling. He could only imagine Severus’s reaction had he been there. Lucius was protective of his newly found son but not to the point that Severus was. And where knowing that his Lord was laying in his underage son’s bed just moments before bothered Lucius quite a bit it would have driven Severus mad.

 

Draco looked to his mother questioningly but she ignored him and the noise as she waited her pureblood mask perfectly in place.

 

“Come in.” Harry squeaked from the other side of the door.

 

They entered to find a nervous but smiling Harry cradling a sleeping Cassian in his arms and a grumpy Dark Lord in his snake-like glory leaning back in a rocking chair in the corner of the room.   
Draco cast a weary glance at the Dark Lord making sure to keep his father in between him and the man-thing that was his father’s Lord. He wasn’t sure he wanted to serve to Dark Lord because frankly he was terrified of him. After seeing him around the manor before Severus had fixed him up and even after throwing curses at death eaters who dared to defy him. Draco knew that as a Malfoy he was supposed to follow the Dark and take his father’s place some day and he wasn’t sure how having Harry in the picture as his brother would change that or if it would change that at all, but he was quite terrified at the prospect of it.

 

Nacissa seemed stuck between looking at Harry and at the bundle in Harry’s arms. Harry was her godson after all and he’d had a child of his own already. She couldn’t wait to meet the baby again knowing that he was part of her family this time. It had been a while since she’d held a baby and she couldn’t help but looking forward to holding Cassian again.

 

“Harry,” Lucius said sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed. “Severus said it would be alright to bring Narcissa and Draco by to meet you when you woke up.”

 

Harry smiled at his father. “Of course.” Noticing where Narcissa was staring he asked. “Narcissa would you like to hold him?” Harry held Cassian out to her.

 

Nacissa smiled brightly taking the baby. “Yes, if you don’t mind dear.”

 

Draco just now noticing the baby gaped in a very un-Malfoy-like fashion.

 

Narcissa looked back up at Harry. “What’s his name?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Well I’m not sure which last name I should give him. Potter doesn’t seem right because I’m not really a Potter so he isn’t a Potter. I can almost hear James Potter turning in his grave at the idea of it as well. But, I’m not sure if Dad would want me using Prince like it says on my papers…”

 

“I’m sure your father would be happy if you wanted to use Prince but Potter is your name.” Lucius explained. “The Potter’s blood adopted you and by doing so made you their heir and partially their son. Everything the Potter’s left you is still yours and as soon as we get you to Gringotts you can become Lord Potter. You could give Cassian the name Potter if you wanted, as of right now he would be next in line after you to become Lord Potter. You could even give him the name Prevelle as you are also Lord of that house or Black or even Malfoy. Though you are not the heir to the Malfoy Lordship you still have rights to the name. If you feel uncomfortable with all of the names you could just keep his last name Riddle, which is what the Goblins most likely have him under currently.”

 

Both Narcissa and Draco were confused about where the name Riddle had come from. They didn’t know anyone by the name of Riddle.

 

“You could also use the name Gaunt or Slytherin.” The Dark Lord offered from the back of the room.

 

Narcissa’s mask dropped for a nanosecond as she took in what the Dark Lords words meant. Draco stay just as confused as ever though he moved next to his mother to get a better look at Harry’s child.

 

“Cassian Thomas Prince Slytherin?” Harry asked Voldemort.

 

“That sounds perfect.” Voldemort said with a smile.

 

“It sounds a bit snobby. Like he’s the Prince of Slytherin.” Harry mused.

 

“Well some consider me the King of Slytherin.”

 

Harry scoffed. “Who?”

 

“Well Bellatrix, if I asked her.” Voldemort smirked playfully.

 

“The women is clearly unstable she doesn’t count and everyone else is just too afraid of you to dispute it so you can’t count them either.” Harry pointed out.

 

Voldemort laughed getting up from the rocker to take a seat on the floor next to Harry’s bed. He rested his elbows on the bed next to Harry. “Then who does count?”

 

Harry thought about it for a moment. “Me and Cassian.”

 

“Well then since I’m a legilimens and you’re not you’ll just have to take my word for it that Cassian thinks I’m the King of Slytherin.” Voldemort said with a smirk looking like he’d won.

 

Harry scowled before his expression turned thoughtful. “Will you be able to use legitimency to find out what Cass wants when he cries?”

 

The Dark Lord cocked his head in a very un-Dark Lord-like way. “I’m not sure. In theory I should be able to use light legilimency to glean what Cassian might want from his mind but I wouldn’t use any in depth legilimency on someone as young as Cassian.”

 

Harry nodded. “It might be worth keeping you around just to figure out what Cass wants.”

 

Voldemort looked affronted. Lucius snorted dragging Harry and Voldemort out of their own little world. Narcissa was amused in a concerned sort of way and Draco looked utterly terrified at Harry’s poking and prodding of the Dark Lord and the truth of the parentage of the child in his mother’s arms. He was about ready to suggest that his mother give the baby back to Harry simply to keep out of the Dark Lords way in case he decided his mother had held the baby long enough.

 

“Y-y-you slept with the Dark Lord?” Draco asked before he clapped a hand over his mouth looking nervously between Harry and the Dark Lord.

 

Voldemort braced himself to hear the truth of his relationship with Harry yet again. He hated hearing how much he had hurt Harry and the horror behind their child’s conception.

 

Harry just laughed not noticing the way the Dark Lord had stiffened at Draco’s question. “Not as saintly as you thought I was, huh, Draco?” Harry smirked as Draco’s eyes widened to an impossibly large size staring at Harry like a deer in the headlights.

 

“So Cassian is..?” Draco said looking between the two of them.

 

“He’s our son, yes. That would making him your nephew as well, if you’ll have him.” Harry said with a nervous smile.

 

If Draco had looked back at the Dark Lord at that moment he would have found a look that promised death should he refuse his relation to Cassian.

 

Draco didn’t need to look back at the Dark Lord, however. “Of course.” Draco looked down at the baby his mother was cradling who was blinking up at him with the bright blue eyes of a new born. Draco started cooing softly at the baby. Harry smiled as he watched Draco and took one of Voldemort’s hands in his own.

 

Draco’s eyes flicked over to their hands. He shivered at the thought of touching the Dark Lord while he looked like that. He had seen Voldemort in his more human visage and had even made the mistake of thinking him rather attractive, which had only lasted until he’d seen the man torturing his followers in his human form as well for it to sink in that just because he didn’t look evil didn’t mean he wasn’t still evil. Watching him torture the follower had definitely killed any crazy ideas he had gotten from the Dark Lords physical attractiveness in his fake body. Draco had no idea how Harry could want to touch the Dark Lord but he would have had to do much more than touch him considering Cassian. Harry had never seemed like the type to sleep around or to even have sex with someone he didn’t love and Draco was pretty sure the Dark Lord didn’t love anything. All of a sudden, like a cold shower had turned on over him, Draco felt an overwhelming since of pity for his younger brother.

 

“How have you been feeling Harry?” Lucius asked smiling at his son.

 

Harry returned Lucius’s smile. “I’m doing great. Voldemort hasn’t let me get up yet but I should be around to walking in no time.”

 

“You just gave birth and got out of a rather stressful situation, don’t think I can’t see how frail your body is, you should be resting for a few more days at least. Besides there’s no reason for you to get up when either I or a house elf can get you whatever you need.” Voldemort said stiffly.

 

“That’s not the point. I’ll start getting anxious if I’m stuck in this bed much longer. I’m not the ‘lay in bed and rest’ type. I’ll need to get up and do something.” Harry said worrying the blanket that lay over his lap with the hand that wasn’t currently holding the Dark Lord’s.

 

“You never did stay long in the hospital wing. Even with your worst injuries you’d find some way to leave before Madam Pomfrey wanted you to.” Draco mused. “She’d rant for days after you’d snuck out about you and your inability to let her do her job.”

 

“Yes, well, he won’t be able to sneak away from me.” Voldemort said. Draco jumped when the Dark Lord spoke glancing at his father.

 

Harry muttered under his breath. “You have to sleep sometime.”

 

Voldemort shook his head.

 

“Besides I have to go shopping for Cass. He needs clothes of his own and toys and formula and all sorts of things I probably haven’t even thought of yet.”

 

“You can’t just go out shopping Harry. If the Order finds you they might kidnap you again. I can get some magazines and you can order items for Cass from them if you want.” Voldemort said trying to reason with his little horocrux, which was another reason why Voldemort didn’t like the idea of Harry leaving. If Dumbledore had discovered Harry was a horocrux already he might just kill the boy rather than try to sway him back to the light.

 

“I wouldn’t go alone. I could take Dad or father or even Draco.”

 

Voldemort snorted. “Draco couldn’t protect you.”

 

Draco looked affront but was wise enough not to say anything.

 

“I have to go to Gringotts anyways and sort out everything with the Goblins and claim Cass.” Harry continued as if Voldemort hadn’t said anything about Draco.

 

Voldemort smiled. “I have to go to Gringotts to claim Cassian as well.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Can you even do that?”

 

“I would have to wear my more human appearance and add several strong glamour’s to that as well. They would fall upon entering Gringotts but the bank is neutral soil and the Goblins won’t turn me over to the Ministry. I would just have to reapply the glamour once we left the bank.” Voldemort mused.

 

“My Lord, may I suggest, polyjuice potion?” Narcissa suggested keeping her head bowed to Voldemort as she spoke still holding his child. “It would use up less magic than the extensive glamour’s and would be much easier to reapply upon leaving. You could use any number of your follower’s faces to escort Harry to Diagon Alley.”

 

“Yes, that would work. I know Severus keeps some on hand in his labs. Thank you for the suggestion Narcissa.”

 

“You’re very welcome, my Lord.” Narcissa kept her head bowed.

 

Harry looked pointedly at Voldemort then at Narcissa and then back at Voldemort.

 

Voldemort sighed. “Harry wishes for you all to call me Voldemort outside of official meetings rather than my Lord”

 

Draco’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Narcissa looked up wide eyed. Lucius’s head snapped around to stare at his Lord. Harry gestured for Voldemort to continue.

 

“He says that with the birth of Cassian I have become part of your family and therefore you should be treated as my family. I pointed out the way I disposed of my previous family but Harry believes that you should be given certain privileges and that I should strive to be…” Voldemort cringed, “nicer to you.”

 

Harry nodded in approval.

 

Lucius looked to Harry questioningly.

 

“I want us to be a family. If Voldemort’s going to be part of Cass’s life then he’ll be around often in informal settings and I don’t want you all to be afraid of my baby’s father.” Harry explained.  
“Wouldn’t it be better if he wore his human form then?” Draco asked before clapping a hand over his mouth and taking a step away from the Dark Lord watching him nervously.

 

Harry stiffened. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see ‘Tom’ again. He knew that it was just a dream, or it wasn’t just a dream, but it was just an accident, but not an accident. Okay, so he didn’t know what he knew but he was sure that he didn’t blame Voldemort. He wasn’t sure however, that he didn’t blame ‘Tom’ for what had happened in his dreamscape. In reality he knew that they were the same person, that it had been Voldemort who had pinned him down and taken that away from him but in his head it was almost like ‘Tom’ and Voldemort were separate people and even with his awful past with Voldemort and him using the torture curse on Harry he still found it much easier to forgive Voldemort than ‘Tom’. He knew that eventually he would have to face the reality of his situation, probably in the form of seeing Voldemort looking like ‘Tom’ or even seeing Cass start to look more and more like his father. Harry had noticed how close Cass’s hair was to Tom Riddle’s and he loved his little Cass’s hair and the small nose he thought looked a bit like Tom’s and the shape of Cass’s ears that was reminiscent of his father but they served as quite the reminder that the man he was joking with and letting touch him was also the man that had… But in a way Harry also wasn’t sure how much of it was the memory of what had happened or just the knowledge that it had. He still viewed Cass’s conception as a dream and not something real. It had taken him months before he found out it was real and by then he had nearly forgotten about the haunting dream.

 

“I like the way he looks.” Harry said not lying in the slightest. For some odd reason the snake-like way that Voldemort looked didn’t bother Harry in the slightest. The cool scale like skin excited him more than it terrified him. He knew that he should look at the Dark Lord and feel disgusted like most people did but he didn’t feel that. He didn’t know if it had something to do with the horocrux in him but he didn’t think so.

 

Draco’s eyes widened.

 

“Harry says that I shouldn’t have to wear a glamour around my ‘family’ and we still have to discuss a few things regarding my… forms before we come to a decision concerning them.” Voldemort could admit that he was worried a bit about using his Tom Riddle visage around Harry because of what he had done in the dreamscape but he also rather liked the fact that Harry seemed drawn to him when he was in his true form. Not many people could stand looking at him with anything other than fear. He’d had several grown men piss themselves upon seeing him before and though at the time he had reveled in the fear emanating from them it would do no good for someone he was considering as a partner to feel fear when looking at him. He could tell from the way Harry looked at him that Harry wasn’t afraid of him even though the boy had more reason than most to be. Harry looked straight at him his gaze unwavering except for the occasional averting of his gaze which was always paired with a beautiful blushing leaving no doubt why he looked away. His gaze was like a soft caress over Voldemort’s pale skin leaving a warmth behind that soothed the Dark Lord in ways that he couldn’t even begin to identify. It felt as if without even meaning to Voldemort had given up control to the raven haired boy who had bravely carried, birthed, and loved the child of his enemy. Harry’s warm looks and soft smiles Harry gave him so willingly instead of the fear that he had expected were quickly corroding Voldemort’s walls leaving him defenseless for the first time since he’d left Wool’s Orphanage. Having Harry look at him like that was even more exhilarating than any man’s fear could ever be. He would hate for all of this to be taken away from him the first time Harry saw him in his glamour.

 

Lucius nodded in acceptance of the statement knowing the reasons behind Harry supporting the Dark Lords true form. His Lord was rather intimidating in his snake-like visage and he couldn’t quite understand why Harry would want to be in the presence of either form but he would wait for Severus to point that out.

 

“Did you conceive with him in this form?” Draco asked rather abruptly blushing and backing away upon realizing exactly what he had asked Harry and about whom.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and Voldemort was too interested in Harry’s response to be overly concerned with the Malfoy heir’s foolishness. Harry hadn’t told the boy the true situation behind the conception of Cassian and Voldemort wasn’t sure why. Harry could be trying to save face under the misconception that being raped would make him weak, he could be trying to save himself the ridicule of yet another person not understanding why he let Voldemort around him, or he could be trying to placate Voldemort. The boy probably didn’t want to anger Voldemort and that’s why he didn’t feel comfortable revealing the revolting situation which had produced Cassian. Or Harry could simply be protecting Cassian.

 

“Are you asking me if I have sex with the Dark Lord while he’s in this form?” Harry asked choosing to avoid the question rather than get caught up in a lie.

 

“N..n..no. I was just wondering because Cassian looks more like The Dark Lord’s human form than he does this form and I was wondering if it was perhaps affected…” Draco trailed off looking like a he could flee at any moment.

 

Harry’s face scrunched up in thought. “Genetics doesn’t work like that. It would be a bit like cutting off your left arm and then expecting all of you children to be born without left arms. I don’t know if magic would change that.” Harry looked to Voldemort.

 

“Magic wouldn’t affect that. It doesn’t matter what form I’m in my sperm carries the same genetic code that wasn’t alter like my body was by my overuse of dark magic. Any children Harry and I produce will take on the traits that I had when I was younger.”

 

Harry stared wide eyed at the Dark Lord. “You want more children with me?”

 

“I absolutely forbid it.” Lucius yelled standing up off the bed. Draco looked at his father with utter terror for him and quickly glanced back at the Dark Lord. Lucius had sat by and watch this horror show play out thinking about what Severus would say and what Severus would have to come back and fix but he would not sit in the room with son and the man who raped his child while they discussed the possibility of having more children. “How can you even contemplate that? After everything he’s done? Are you that desperate for love, that idiotically naïve, that you throw yourself at the man who…”

 

Harry hand shot up from where he had cowered back against the head board willing his father not to say it. He couldn’t bear to hear that word again and impossibly the word didn’t come. Lucius didn’t stop yelling or glaring angrily at Harry but he could no longer make a noise as Harry’s magic had acted out of Harry’s need to stop him. Harry watched his father silently yell for a couple more seconds before the overwhelming need to hide took over. Harry calmly got off the bed standing on shaky legs as his father continued to shout what Harry could only imagine to be awful things at him. Once Harry was sure that his legs would hold he held out his arms to Narcissa who slowly handed over Cassian. Harry took his child, his beautiful little life line in the mess that was his life and walked out of the room he’d been staying in. He marched down the unknown hallway taking as many turns as possible if worst came to worst Harry figured he could find a house elf to show him the way out of the ridiculously large home though he wasn’t sure where he’d go after that. His father didn’t want him, it was evident in the way he had spoken and the look on his face. He was sure that once his Dad got back and heard what had happened he wouldn’t want him there either. Harry sighed looking down at Cassian sleeping peacefully in his arms, he hoped they would still want Cassian. He wasn’t sure enough about what really was happening between him and Voldemort but apparently his father wasn’t going to allow that to happen and he doubted Voldemort would want him enough to force their hands. They were essentially Voldemort’s right and left hands. He wouldn’t want Harry enough to ruin that.

 

Harry bit his lip as he took yet another turn. He didn’t have a destination in mind and wasn’t sure if he was really leaving or just looking for a place to hid. It wasn’t like he was unused to his father looking at him that way. Malfoy Sr. and Professor Snape had always hated him. He wasn’t even unused to his family looking at him that way, the Dursley’s had always made it abundantly clear that they hated him. But he had hoped that maybe his parents could learn to accept him. He didn’t need the affection that they had given him the first day. It had made him feel great, almost loved. He’d felt like he was floating. But he could live without it. All he really needed was grudging acceptance. That’s all he needed from them. Just to be semi okay with having him around but it was fine if they couldn’t do that. He would just have to reach out to Sirius and hope that he and Cass could go into hiding with Sirius. Or maybe he could go off and live with Remus, wherever he lived. He could access his Gringotts vault and help pay rent and get everything Cass would need. Harry wondered briefly if the werewolf would be able to smell who Cass’s father was. He really hoped not. The Weasley’s were far too close to Dumbledore so no matter how much of a help Molly Weasley would be with Cass he couldn’t justify going to them. Hermione would also tell Dumbledore so she was a no go. No way in hell would Harry ever take Cass to the Dursley’s, in fact he wasn’t even sure what had happened to the Dursley’s after he had been removed from their home.

 

Harry turned another corner. So he would have to stick his lot in with Sirius and Remus. Maybe he should send an owl. He wasn’t exactly sure where Malfoy Manor was but he figured Sirius would know as Narcissa was a part of his family. He wasn’t sure how he would explain Cass to Sirius and Remus if Remus’s wolf didn’t recognize who his parents were. He’d cross that bridge when he came to it. He still had no idea how to even get out of the house. He paused in his steps. His Dad was currently breaking the news of his true parentage to the order right now. Would Remus and Sirius even want him once they found out that he wasn’t the son of their dead friend?

 

Harry started walking again turning another corner with a tear in his eye. Well there went that plan. Suddenly Harry felt so alone. It came crashing down around him almost as if the walls of the manor were closing in around him. Harry opened the nearest door entering a random room and pressing his back against the door he slowly lowered himself to the floor. Other than Cass, Harry had no one. He shouldn’t have let Snape tell the Order he should have seen through Snape and the Malfoy’s. He should never have let himself forget who they were and how much they hated him. Harry sobbed softly into the sleeve of his shirt. Malfoy Sr. was right. He was ‘desperate for love’. He was ‘idiotically naïve’. He was throwing himself at a man who had raped him, at parents who hated him, at a brother who had made his life as hard as possible at the only place he had ever called home. He was a freak.

 

 

 

Lucius finally realized that no one could hear him and stopped shouting looking at the place that his son had been a second before to find it empty. Narcissa glared at him her arms empty of Cassian. Draco was looking at him as if he were going to be smote any minute and from the look on the Dark Lord’s face he might not be far off.

 

“Lucius whatever pain you have caused your son you will suffer tenfold at my hand once he’s found.” The Dark Lord growled his red eyes promising pain as much as his words.

 

“My Lord…” Lucius stuttered.

 

Voldemort scoffed. “Now I’m your Lord, Lucius? After you just finished screaming about how I was going to conduct my life?” Voldemort got up from the floor beside Harry’s bed. “No, you were violently ripping apart your abused and neglected son because his choices after only just a day of actually knowing him. Lucius if you are angry about our relationship take it up with me in private don’t take it out on your terrified son.” Voldemort scowled down at his servant realizing belatedly that Harry probably wouldn’t like him calling Lucius that. “You will have to tell Severus what you’ve done to your son.”

 

Voldemort called a house elf. The bat eared creature appeared before the Dark Lord nervously shaking while it twisted one of its ears. “Where is Harry?” Voldemort coolly asked the elf ignoring the blatant terror it was displaying in his presence.

 

The house elves had an acute sense of the wards surrounding the house and could easily locate anyone inside. They were always aware of any intruders and would mount a full scale defense if the wards were ever breached by hostile magic. “Harry Potter be’s in Library four sitting in the dark, sir.” The house elf said happy to have an answer for the Dark Lord.

 

Voldemort shot a glare at Lucius just as Severus walked through the door.

 

Severus scowled at Voldemort his mind grumbling about how much time the Dark Lord was spending with his underage son. He looked to Lucius about to ask how everything went when he notice there was one person distinctly missing from the picture the room made. “Where’s Harry?”

 

“Lucius will explain as it is his fault. I’ll retrieve Harry whilst you update Severus, Lucius.” Voldemort said as he swept out of the room.

 

Harry must have walked for quite some time and with the amount of turns that it took to get to the fourth library that the manor had. The manor had about six libraries in total each with different subjects that they specialized in. Library four was on creatures and housed some of the worst of the dark magic books as it was the most seclude Library in the manor. You had to take quite a bit of turns to find it and magic would keep out anyone searching for it wanting to expose or destroy it. Harry had obviously worked hard to get away from his father.

 

Voldemort crouched down in front of the French doors of the library listening to the muffled sobs coming from the boy on the other side realizing not for the first time just how young Harry really was. He knocked softly on the door. “Harry I know you’re in there. Will you let me in? I’ll just find another way in if you don’t.”

 

Harry went quiet for a minute before one of the doors pushed open in a quiet invitation.

 

Voldemort stood pushing into the Library flicking his wand to light up the room. He turned to find Harry popped up against the opposite door cradling a sleeping Cassian. Harry’s eyes are puffy and red and even though he was trying to pull himself together for Voldemort it was evident how much he was suffering.

 

“Shh… Harry come here.” Voldemort said sitting down on the floor with Harry opening his arms to the boy.

 

Harry scooted closer to the Dark Lord laying his head on Voldemorts thin chest. “Do you… Do you still want me? Do you still want Cass?”

 

Voldemort was astounded. He expected the boy to be questioning Lucius and maybe even Severus but he didn’t think he had done anything for the boy to be question whether he wanted Harry or Cassian in his life still. Really when he looked at everything Harry was offering and the boy was asking next to nothing of him. Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry. “Why wouldn’t I still want you and Cassian Harry? You’re offering me everything. A child, the war, as you sticking around and raising my heir isn’t conducive to you murdering me, and if things are headed in the direction I think they are, a partner.”

 

“Because I’m too desperate. I’m throwing myself at you and I’m sure that’s rather off putting, or maybe your happy to take advantage of that. I’m to ‘idiotically naïve’ to know the difference.” Harry pointed out self-deprecatingly.

 

“Harry your father didn’t mean those things. He’s not angry with you. He’s a bit frustrated, maybe, that you don’t hate me as much as he would like but he’s not angry.” Voldemort ran his hand through Harry’s thick hair in a comforting gesture.

 

Harry cringed. “He sounded angry. He sounded more than angry. Does he even want me in the house anymore? I was sort of halfheartedly looking for a way out before I realized that I had nowhere to go. There’s no one that wants me.”

 

“Even if your father didn’t want you at the house I wouldn’t be dumping you and Cassian on the streets. And you father, most assuredly, still wants you safe in his home. He still wants you. Severus is probably ripping into him as we speak for what he said to you. Even if you didn’t want to stay here there is a place for you at Prince Manor with your Dad. Riddle Manor is always open to you and I’m sure that your godfather and his…” Voldemort cringed. “…pet werewolf would take you back in a heartbeat. Though the werewolf would just end up eating you.”

 

Harry was outraged. “Remus would never eat me! Don’t you work with the werewolves?”

 

“Yes, but I’m under no illusions. I know that if I was any less powerful they would have eaten me in a heartbeat.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I suppose the werewolves you work with probably would. But Remus isn’t like them.”

 

Voldemort raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “According to Severus he almost killed you and your friends in you third year.”

 

“That was an accident.” Harry argued.

 

“Accident or not he almost ate you. And I realize how hypocritical this sounds but I don’t trust him.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “As long as you know. And I trust him.”

 

Voldemort nodded. “And as long as someone’s with you when you’re around him we won’t have a problem.”

 

“That’s ridiculous! He’s only a wolf once a month and as long as I’m not around him on the full moon I’m completely safe.”

 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Voldemort shook his head at Harry. He didn’t think that the wolf would actually harm Harry but he wasn’t sure how much time he would be comfortable with Harry actually around the wolf. He knew denying Harry access to anyone he considered family would do more harm than actually protect Harry so he wouldn’t fight it for now. He’d wait until he had actually met the wolf and put the fear of God in him, or well, at least the fear of Lord Voldemort. “As you understand that you have lots of people who want you Harry.”

 

“I just feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop. That eventually everyone will realize they don’t want me here. That I may have been their missing child but they still hate me just like they always have.” Harry watched his hands as he twisted them in his lap.

 

“I understand how it could feel like that Harry. It’s exactly how your fathers and I feel. Severus and Lucius believe that you’re in shock right now and when it eventually wears off you will push them away.”

 

“You feel like that?”

 

Voldemort inclined his head. “It isn’t often that someone I’ve tried to murder on multiple occasions looks so comfortable in my arms. That someone I’ve…”

 

“You don’t have to say it.” Harry said softly looking away from Voldemort.

 

Voldemort sighed running his thumb over Harry’s silky cheek. “You don’t like hearing it?”

 

“No, it’s just so…” Harry bit his lip looking for the right word.

 

“True.” Voldemort supplied studying Harry’s face as it scrunched in discomfort.

 

It was Harry’s turn to sigh. “Yes, it is true. And it did happen. I’ve accepted that. I’ve dealt with the pain that came with it on top of the tournament and everything. I know what happened was wrong and I spent months dealing with it and carrying that burden. I can’t let myself regret it though, because then it feel like I was regretting Cass.” Harry frowned looking down at his beautiful child still tucked away sleeping in his arms.

 

“You don’t regret having Cass so young or against your will?”

 

“No, it was difficult with the tournament and concealing him but he’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I could’ve gotten rid of him. I knew the spells. I came across them while doing research for Cass. And I could have gone to Madam Pomfrey or let Dumbledore know and he would have gotten rid of him. But I wanted him more than I’ve ever wanted anything before. I was terrified when I first considered the possibility of being pregnant, I really didn’t believe I could be at first. I thought it was just a dream. I clung to the need for it to be just a dream. But I did the spell anyways and once I saw the results and confronted the fact that I was going to have a child. I knew I could never get rid of Cass.” Harry ran a finger along Cass’s face as the baby smacked his lips in his sleep. “He’s so beautiful.”

 

Voldemort smiled down at the son he’d never thought he’d have. “He is.” He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s hair. “You did such a good job protecting our child and though I know you didn’t do it for me, thank you.

 

Harry beamed at the praise petting Cass’s chestnut hair. “He looks like you.”

 

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow at that.

 

Harry blushed. “I mean how you used to look. He looks like Tom Riddle.” Harry corrected as he smiled down at Cass.

 

“Shouldn’t that upset you? The only time you’ve seen me looking like that I was…” Voldemort trailed off knowing Harry wouldn’t want him to say it.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, that’s not the only time I’ve seen you. Though that time you were trying to kill me with a giant snake so I’m not sure how much better the experience was.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Voldemort murmured into Harry’s black hair storing the strange story away for later. He’d have to ask Harry or Severus at a later time what Harry meant about him attacking the boy with a snake.

 

“I’d say it’s okay but it really isn’t… Don’t send a giant snake to attack me ever again.” Harry joked. “And asking first next time wouldn’t be remiss.”

 

Voldemort smiled sadly pressing a kiss to Harry’s head. “Why would you ever want to give me a next time Harry? I hurt you and you’ve been so forgiving and incredible allowing me to have a chance to be part of my son’s life. And that’s far more than I could have ever expected from someone that I’ve hurt over and over again. But you’re offering me even more than that and while part of me wants to take full advantage of that I also want to make sure that this is something that you actually want and aren’t just convinced that you want. Weather you think you should want it because of Cassian or you just enjoy receiving affection…”

 

Harry sighed. “It isn’t that.” He bit his lip. “It just feels right. Like a part of me is pulled to you.”

 

Voldemort nodded. “It’s probably the horocrux.”

 

“It not completely the horocrux though. I could fight it if I wanted to. I guess I just don’t want to and it’s not Cass either or just the… touching or even that you saved me from my relative’s house. I can’t really explain why I want this so much but you’ve been gentle with me and Cass and you’re protecting me…”

 

“Nothing I have done so far can ever make up for what I did to you before.”

 

Harry turned in Voldemort’s lap to look up into the pale snake like face of the father of his child. Cass was still cradled sleeping against Harry’s chest as Harry reached up a hand to caress Voldemort’s pale cheek.

 

“You made it sound like we had been in a relationship when you spoke to the Malfoy child.” It wasn’t a question but it was something that Voldemort had been wondering about.

 

Harry nodded. “He didn’t need to know we weren’t. I don’t want people to know what Cass was a product of and I know you’re the Dark Lord anyways but I don’t think people should have to know about that part of our past. It’s not just for you either. Admitting that I was raped makes me look weak and it makes any relationship we pursue look like Stockholm syndrome rather than an actual choice on my part.”

 

Voldemort nodded. It was rather Slytherin on Harry’s part actually keeping that part of their history a secret to protect Cass and himself even though the Gryffindor in Harry seemed intent on protecting his attacker as well for reasons that escaped Voldemort.

 

“I don’t think you should call Draco ‘the Malfoy child’.” Harry mused.

 

Voldemort sighed. “I know your all about promoting your family ideals…”

 

Harry laughed. “It not even just that though. Draco’s a couple months older than me when you call him a child…” Harry trailed off looking away from Voldemort.

 

“Ahh… Harry I call Draco a child more because of his behavior than his age though I can admit it does play a part. You are only fifteen. But you have never acted like Draco and after seeing how you grew up and what those muggles did to you I can see why.” Voldemort placed a hand on the side of Harry’s neck slowly sliding it up to Harry’s cheek watching as the boy leaned into the touch like a kitten. “I’m sorry you had to live through that Harry.”

 

Harry hummed closing his eyes as he soaked in the feeling of Voldemorts hand.

 

“We should probably get back to your fathers, I know Lucius will be wanting to apologize.” Voldemort started to pull Harry up off his lap to leave.

 

“Wait!” Harry bit his lip and Voldemort stopped looking at Harry curiously. “Before we leave I’d like to try something.”

 

Voldemort waited for Harry to explain.

 

Harry gathered up his courage before he let out a breath. “I think I should put Cass down for this. Can you…” Harry waved his hand.

 

Voldemort understanding Harry’s gesture conjured a quick bed for Cassian with a wave of his wand.

 

Harry got up placing Cass into the small crib before turning back to Voldemort. “I want to see your other face.”

 

Voldemort’s red eyes went wide. “You don’t have to do this Harry.”

 

“I do though, at some point at least I’ll need to be able to see you with your old face or new face or just as Tom Riddle. I’m ready. I won’t have my parents thinking that because I haven’t seen you looking like Tom that I’ve dissociated you and him.”

 

Voldemort looked at him assessing him before he sighed giving in to the short boy in front of him. It only took a couple seconds for his Tom Riddle visage to be up and he was peering with bright blue eyes at the young boy.

 

Harry inhaled sharply as he took in the Dark Lord’s form. A sharp pain took hold of his chest for a split second and dissipated just as fast as he reconciled Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and the man in his dream. He reached out running his fingers through Tom’s soft chestnut tousled curls. Voldemort waited patiently for Harry to speak as Harry gave a hesitant smile. “See, not that bad. Really the whole thing feels so much like a dream, as if it didn’t really happen. The only proof that it did is Cass and I could never associate anything bad with him.” Harry cocked his head. “When you look like this do people call you Tom?”

 

Voldemort stiffed. “No, they’d be dead if they did.”

 

Harry laughed. “Ok, I’ll continue to call you Voldemort then.” He smiled up at the man that he couldn’t help but think of as Tom. He really hoped that he didn’t slip up and call the man Tom as he wasn’t really sure if he wouldn’t end up dead should such a thing happen.

 

Voldemort frowned at that. If he and Harry were going to work he didn’t want Harry calling him Voldemort. The whole Voldemort thing had been him separating from the person he used to be and raising himself above his peers. Having Harry call him Voldemort was almost like telling Harry that he was above Harry. “No.”

 

Harry squinted at him. “No?”

 

“No.” Voldemort nodded taking Harry’s hand in his own. “You can call me Tom no matter what I look like.” Harry beamed at that. “But no one else can.” Tom ordered narrowing his eyes at Harry.

 

Harry inclined his head still smiling. “Of course.” He intertwined his fingers with Tom’s.

 

Tom pulled Harry against him in a soothing embrace.

 

“So we’re really going to do this?” Harry asked astounded. “You really want to be with me?”

 

The Dark Lord looked down at the dazed boy in his arms. No, dazed young man. He should really start thinking of Harry as such it was a bit pedophilic to think about Harry as a boy though he supposed there were quite a few things that were pedophilic about their relationship. Harry probably had some father issues that would need evaluating eventually but Voldemort was in too deep already. With his sanity back, thanks to Severus and his brilliant potions, the Dark Lord could see things much more clearly and knowing everything Harry had been through and seeing him with eyes not clouded by hate and prophecy, he couldn’t help but admired the young man, and want him quite desperately. Harry was beautiful, strong, and was giving him a second chance and a chance to know his child.

 

“I think it’s time we go back to your room. I’m sure your father has quite a lot of apologizing he needs to do and you need your rest.”

 

Harry took a deep breath before nodding and going to retrieve Cass.


End file.
